


Fatamorgana Love

by firephinix



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Multi, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firephinix/pseuds/firephinix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaya diberi keberuntungan untuk bersekolah di Jepang melalui jalur pertukaran belajar. Disana ia bertemu ketiga pangeran sekolah, yang rupanya memiliki suatu rahasia mengapa mereka begitu disenangi para teman-teman dari SMA mereka sendiri. Dan disanalah, laki-laki berkacamata yang diketahui sebagai 'virus' mengacaukan 'rahasia' mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatamorgana Love

Kalian tahu tentang sekolah SMA dimana ada tiga pangeran bersaudara bersekolah? Mereka yang dijuluki ‘pangeran’ bukan hanya dari segi ketampanan, tapi dari segi bakat sangat luar biasa. Padahal masing-masing memakai topi dan jaket sebagai penghalang karisma, tapi tetap saja para gadis menjerit setiap kali mereka berjalan sampai ada yang tumbang—pingsan. Tidak heran setiap hari ada saja lebih dari sepuluh gadis mimisan hanya di pagi hari saja, saat melihat mereka!

“Andai ketiganya itu digabungkan jadi satu orang, pasti akan jadi manusia paling sempurna saking dahsyatnya ya!”

Aku menghela napas kecil mengiyakan. Memang benar, mereka begitu sempurna sampai diumur muda saja banyak yang merekrut mereka untuk menjadi bintang sampul majalah.

“... Yah tentu saja.”

Jawaban yang selalu kulontarkan pada siapa saja gadis yang mengajakku bicara. Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu kalau mereka bertiga adalah ...

“Yaya? Ayo masuk!”

“Iya ... kakak ...”

Yah tentu saja kakak-kakakku.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios

**Fatamorgana Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Forgive to typo_

 

_Who’s know what the pairing in this story?_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 

“Kak Hali kalau menegur jangan di depan temanku ah! Aku malu!” kataku kesal. Tampak pria bertopi ke depan bernuansa merah hitam itu menyetarakan langkah denganku. Kedua tangannya ia sisipkan diantara kedua kantong jaket bernuansa sepadan pada topinya. Iris merah delima itu melirikku malas.

Dia mendengus kecil, “Huh, kenapa minder punya kakak kayak aku?”

Perkenalkan aku adalah Yaya. Gadis muslim satu-satunya di Kyoto—salah stau kota di negeri Sakura—yang terang-terangan memakai jilbab setiap berangkat ke sekolah, dimana semua teman seagamaku belum bisa memakai hijab malahan. Umurku baru 15 tahun, dan duduk di kelas 1-1.

“Bukan minder! Cuma kalau ada cewek ngeliat kita berkomunikasi kan kita bisa dimarahi!”

“Hhh,” kelihatannya dia berusaha menahan tawanya. Pandangannya begitu malas mendengar alasanku. Mengejekku dari belakang. Kebiasaan jelek.

Oh sebelum itu aku perkenalkan satu kakakku yang saat ini bersamaku. Kak Halilintar, 15 tahun, seorang pemain anggar terkemuka tapi memiliki wajah yang begitu (kata orang Jepang) itu _uke_. Kulitnya putih bersih. Misterius, orang-orang menilainya seperti itu. Mungkin dari topi yang dikenakannya ke depan hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Padahal sebenarnya dia sengaja memakai topi yang sampai menyembunyikan kedua matanya, karena wajahnya selalu menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam kontrak tidak jelas dimana ujung-ujungnya banyak _fans_ rahasia. Pernah sampai ada kue berbahan bulu hitam keriting entah-apa-itu, dikirim melalui kotak dengan bingkisan menggoda. Jangan ingatkan peristiwa ini pada kak Halilintar karena sebenarnya dia bergidik bila diingatkan.

“Kamu pasti masih kurang wawasan berbicara bahasa jepang bukan? Biarkan aku ikut denganmu biar kau tidak sembarang menjawab.”

Aku lupa menjelaskan mengapa aku ada disini. Aku adalah siswi pertukaran pelajar dari sekolah SMA Malaysia terkemuka, dan aku saat itu iseng mengikuti tes pertukaran pelajar saat penyuluhan di sekolah. Hasil menunjukkan aku lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

Saat itu juga aku di tempatkan pada apartemen dimana ditinggalin kak Halilintar. Awalnya aku menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kak Halilintar itu tidak sendirian di apartemen itu yang mengenalku, sedangkan yang lain adalah tetangga yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan kami entah negara atau bahkan darah. Mau tahu kisahku?

* * *

 

**[Kyoto – 1 month ago]**

* * *

 

“Kamu bisa gunakan bahasa inggris untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia juga awalnya berasal dari Malaysia,” kata guru pembimbingku yang membawaku menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana. Di lantai dua dengan cat putih, pagar dipasang di depan pintu setiap kamar. Wah, aku kira Jepang seperti _USA_ yang dimana-mana serba gedung pencakar langit.

“ _Hai hai. Arigato gozaimasu!”_

“ _Doita._ Ingat ya Yaya, jangan lupakan teman-temanmu selama tiga tahun nanti oke?”

“Baiklah.”

Gadis berhijab hitam panjang sampai sepinggang itu berhenti pada depan pintu urutan ketiga setelah dari kami menaiki tangga. Dia memutar gagang pintu berbentuk bulat lalu owala! Pintu terbuka tanpa perlu kunci?

“Sudah selesai menatanya?” tanya pembimbingku dari luar, dengan sepertinya nadanya tidak mengarah kepadaku. Aku mengintip sedikit kamar yang dibuka pembimbing, dan melihat laki-laki bertopi merah hitam dengan jaket sepadan itu menyeka keringatnya. Iris _ruby_ -nya tertutup. Ah jawabannya pasti ‘iya’.

“Sudah tante. Jadi, gadis itu yang akan mendiami kamar ini?” tanya pria itu.

“Iya Halilintar.

 _‘Oh namanya Halilintar,’_ komentarku dalam hati.

“Jaga baik-baik Yaya ya? Dia kebanggaan sekolah kami loh,” pembimbingku berkedip satu mata menuju ke arahku. Aku terkekeh kecil sebagai respon sinyalnya. Akhirnya, beliau pun berlalu dari kami dengan sempat mengucap salam ala islam. Saat laki-laki itu menjawab salam pembimbing, disitu aku mengerti bahwa tukang dekorasi kamarku rupanya juga beragama sama halnya denganku.

Pemuda berumur setara denganku itu kemudian menatapku setelah ikut menemaniku menunggu pembimbing kembali pada taksinya. Aku memberi salam dengan senyum diselingi dehaman kecil. Dia pun melirikku diam. Kedua irisnya berpaling kemudian, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dalam ‘calon’ kamarku.

Apa-apaan sifat dia yang cuek itu?!

“Jadi barang ini punyamu kan?” katanya dengan membawa kedua koper hitam berisi pakaianku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian lagi-lagi mendengar dengusan kecil darinya. “Merepotkan.”

“A—aku bisa bawa sendiri kalau kamu capek. Tenang saja, ahaha—“  kupercepat langkahku untuk menggapai salah satu koper yang dibawakannya. Dia malah ikut melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebar hingga aku cukup kesulitan menggapainya.

“Kau telat.”

Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku. Berusaha sekuat mungkin aku menahan amarah. Sabar Yaya ... sabar ...

 “Aku sudah meletakkan lemari disana, lalu kalau mau tidur disana, dan piring-piring kotor kalau bisa cuci sehabis makan dan letakkan disana—“

Kupasang kedua telingaku menyimak. Dia menjelaskan dengan agak hati-hati, sepertinya berusaha membuat penjelasannya terdengar paham olehku. Sementara dia menjelaskan, aku membuka koperku. Mencuri-curi waktu agar setelahnya bisa beristirahat, sebab itu aku mulai merapikan rumah sejak dini.

“Juga mulai dari sekarang, kita terikat kontrak kakak-adik angkat. Jadi, anggap aku sebagai kakakmu ... tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kau boleh meminta bantuanku kapan saja.”

“Eh?”

Kedua tanganku yang mencoba menggapai lipatan pakaian terusan kuhentikan. Butuh waktu lama aku mencerna ucapannya barusan.

“Maksudnya, aku punya kakak begitu?”

“Kau tidak baca kontrak ketika ke sini?”

Astaga, pasti aku melewatkan poinnya. Aku ingat aku membacanya, tapi saat itu pembimbing ingin cepat menarik kertas dari hadapanku. Karena aku takut beliau tidak akan meluluskanku, maka aku langsung menandatanganinya.

“Adik dari ketiga pangeran sekolah. Siapa sih yang gak bakalan senang?”

Aku memutar tubuhku mendapati orang lain juga masuk ke dalam kamarku. Pria berparas sama dengan Halilintar (atau harus kupanggil kak Halilintar) dengan topi miring bernuansa biru putih dan sedikit corak kuning. Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya di bibir pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

“Taufan, jangan membuka reputasi kita di sekolah ,” tegur lawannya. Wajahnya terlihat masam. Aku sudah merasakan ‘Hello kau bertemu dengan orang narsis kali ini, Yaya’.

“Aku senang punya adik seorang cewek. Apalagi, sama-sama bernegara Malaysia,” dia mendekatiku dan mencoba menggaet tanganku. Segera aku  mengamankan kedua tanganku cepat sebelum dia sempat melakukan hal senonoh padaku.

“Memegang tangan yang bukan muhrim itu tidak boleh,” peringatku.

“Oh iya tentu saja aku lupa~ Maaf, aku hanya biasa dengan gaya pangeran sekolahku,” laki-laki itu berdiri di sebelahku. “Taufan. Panggil aku dengan Kak Taufan atau paling imut panggil saja Taufan _nii-san_. Namamu?”

“Yaya,” kataku singkat. Paling bête melihat pria jenis beginian.

“Sudah acara perkenalannya. Taufan, ada apa kesini? Bukannya Gempa bilang kau harus membantu dia memasak? Kasihan tamu kita datang-datang kelaparan.”

“Aku hanya ingin memanggil kalian menuju kamar Gempa.”

“Memang ada acara apaan?” tanyaku.

“Kami ingin mengadakan perayaan karena kedatangan adik angkat yang baru~” Taufan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menggeser tubuhnya. Aku ikut menggeser menjauhinya.

* * *

 

Dan segitulah aku bisa menceritakan pengalamanku. Awalnya aku juga susah membedakan ketiga kakak kembarku saat mereka melepas jaket dan topi mereka, sampai aku punya pengenalan mereka lewat ‘aura’. Bersyukur momen ini agak jarang ditampilkan dari satu bulan terakhir aku ada di Kyoto. Karena, aku jujur agak geli ketika mereka mengajakku mandi di onsen bersama-sama. Maunya dekat sama kak Halilintar tapi malah dipeluk kak Taufan.

“Kau mau ikut bareng aku jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti? Aku ingin tahu reaksimu saat tahu ada tempat aneh di negara asing ini.”

“Ke mana?”

“Nanti bareng Taufan dan Gempa kok.”

“Hee Halilintar- _kun_ lagi-lagi berduaan~ Aku iri~”

Kak Taufan berlari menuju ke arah kami berdua. Awalnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghindar. Aku memang tidak tahu, dan aku santai saja jika dipeluk dia. Lagian biar bukan muhrim, kalau namanya ‘kakak’ aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Sampai satu tendangan kaki dilancarkan sang adik bungsu pada kakak tengah. Bukan aku, aku hanya adik yang baru diangkat satu bulan lalu. Jadi pasti tahu kan siapa yang berbuat begitu?

“GAAAAHHHH SATU PELUKAN SAJA HALILINTAAAAARRRRRR- _CHAAAAAANNNNN_!” pekik kak Taufan dengan pipi kirinya berciuman bersama kaki kanan kak Halilintar. Lagi-lagi perkelahian kakak tengah dan akhir.

Ini adalah kakak angkat keduaku. Kak Taufan, 15 tahun, putra kedua dari tiga saudara kembar. Dia punya bakat dalam _breakdance, beatbox,_ maupun bermain sepeda juga _skateboard_. Mottonya: gerakkan badanmu bebas seperti angin, kreasikan suaramu dengan memainkan angin. Jangan lupakan kalau dia kelihatan seperti bungsu dibanding kakak penengah. Suke menempel pada siapapun.

“Jaga kelakuanmu! Apa kata orang disini melihat kau nempel-nempel terus dengan gadis islam!” peringat kak Halilintar dengan nada suara tinggi.

“Halah! Manggil aku dan Gempa tanpa ucapan ‘kakak’ saja tidak bisa, gimana bisa kau bilang musti ikut aturan agamamu sendiri? Sudahlah ini Jepang, kita kan bebas!” kak Taufan merengek marah.

Inilah satu dari beberapa hal yang aku ketahui antar silsilah keluarga mereka, adik-adik tidak mau memanggil yang tua dengan sebutan ‘kakak’. Dulu kak Taufan bilang alasannya karena kak Halilintar tidak pantas dibilang kakak lalu kak Gempa diikut-ikutkan biar adil. Tapi kak Halilintar menepis dengan kak Taufan dari awal suka memanggil kak Gempa hanya dengan nama, mengikuti tren Jepang sendiri. Jadi kak Halilintar tertular kebiasaan kak Taufan.

Sampai sekarang aku masih percaya alasan kak Halilintar dari kak Taufan. Soalnya aku sering kedapatan kak Taufan suka berbohong.

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Bunyi lonceng berdentang tiga kali tanda pelajaran kedua akan dimulai. Aih sudahlah, istirahat usai juga tidak buruk. Setidaknya, aku bisa duduk sendiri di kursi favoritku tanpa bisa mendengar pertengkaran antar saudara. Walau sebagai adik angkat aku pasti kena imbasnya.

“Hahh kan pelajaran bahasa inggris dimulai deh ...,” keluh Taufan cemberut. _“Adios~ My little sweet rabbit~”_

Oh jangan lupakan kak Taufan itu sedikit _playboy_.

Aku melambai dengan wajah datar saat dia berlari menjauhi kami. Kutangkap suara desahan kecil seperti lega. Kak Halilintar sepertinya puas bisa menangani si kakaknya yang urat malunya sudah putus.

“sudah jangan dipikirkan deh kak, ayo kita ke kelas saja ya?” ajakku. Kak Halilintar mengangguk membenarkan.

“Sebenarnya kak Gempa harus ketat mengatur urusan ini. Kerjaan sekolah sudah membuatnya pusing, jadi mau tidak mau dia mengacuhkan kami semua,” ulasnya. Nada suaranya agak terdegar sedih.

* * *

 

Pelajaran usai dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tiga sore. Saatnya pulang bagi anak-anak sekolah atau ... melarat ke tempat lain? Tidak jarang aku melihat ada seorang gadis mendatangi pria yng berdiri sedari tadi di pagar gedung sekolah.  Ada juga kulihat para gadis berkumpul bersama dan menggosip akan mengunjungi suatu kafe langganan. Lalu para laki-laki juga ikut berkumpul dengan kelompoknya sendiri entah menunggu kegiatan ekstrakurikuler akan dilaksanakan atau memang berkumpul di kedai sekedar makan-makan.

Aku pun juga, berkumpul bersama ketiga kakakku yang sedari tadi berkumpul di pagar sekolah. Sudah beberapa gadis kulihat menyediakan tisu sekedar menutup hidung mereka dari cairan _hemoglobin_ yang mengalir dari salah satu hidung mereka. Eksistensi ketiga kakakku memang sudah dikenal sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa pria berketurunan Malaysia ini malah lebih populer dari laki-laki negara Jepang sendiri. Apa menariknya dari ketiga saudara kembar ini?

“Yaya, kau sudah siap?” tegur laki-laki bertopi sengaja ia balikkan dengan nuansa coklat, hitam, dan kuning. Jaketnya yang sepadan dengan nuansa topinya itu memberi senyuman terbaiknya padaku.

Kakak sulung dari keluarga Boboiboy bersaudara. Punya karisma kedewasaan yang tinggi, juga didaulat menjadi ketua kelas 2-1 (apa aku lupa mengatakan kami berempat sekelas?). Ramah tamah, sopan, itu yang dikatakan semua guru padanya. Baik hati namun tegas.

Bakat yang baru aku ketahui, dia senang membuat robot. Ah sepertinya semua alat-alat mekanik dia begitu suka merancangnya. Kadang sampai lupa waktu saking keasyikan. Kak Halilintar pernah menjadi saksinya, saat kak Gempa keluar kamar dengan kedua mata menghitam akibat kurang tidur. Pengakuan kak Gempa sendiri kepada kak Halilintar adalah dia tidak tidur tiga malam. Bersyukur saat itu liburan.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan kak Gempa. Kami bersama-sama berjalan menuju suatu tempat dimana pohon-pohon rimbun, dan aku melihat suatu gubuk kecil dari ujung. Kak Gempa menarikku menuju tempat yang kutatap secara fokus tersebut.

Kelihatan seperti tidak terawat, begitu lusuh. Debu dimana-mana. Sarang laba-laba bahkan berukuran agak besar ada di atas kepalaku. Ditambah lagi, ruangan itu begitu gelap.

“Kak ... aku pulang aja boleh?” mohonku. Aku ketakutan melihat semua apa yang di depan mataku.

“Kau belum sampai di depan. Tunggu sebentar lagi,” kata kak Gempa dan dia mulai meraba tangan kanannya pada tiang kayu terdekat. Aduh jangan-jangan kak Gempa kerasukan. Aku masih belum paham bagaimana _rukiyah_.

“Gempa cepetan,” kak Taufan nyeletuk dengan nada sewot. Setelah itu, terlihat sesuatu turun dari atas, seperti sebuah lift. Kak Gempa menarikku lembut memasuki ‘benda itu’ dengan mengenggam tanganku lembut.

“Nah kau akan terkejut saat masu disini,” katanya. Aku hanya mengikuti. Ketika kami semua telah muat di dalam, pintu segera ditutup dan aku merasa diriku turun secara pelan dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kecil menuju keluar lift memandang sekitar. Wow alat-alat canggih dimana-mana! Aku merasa seperti ada di markas rahasia para ilmuwan yang sering kutonton di _fantastic 4_.

“Yaya, selamat datang di markas kami.”

“M—markas?!” kembali aku menggerakkan leherku juga kedua irisku memandang sekitar. “S—seperti dimana nanti kita memerangi kejahatan dengan kostum kebenaran? Ketika ada yang jadi manusia karet, satu jadi punya lari cepat, satunya lagi bisa mengeluarkan magma dari kepala, terus ada nyonya yang bisa menghilang—“

“Yaya, kau kebanyakan menonton kartun spongebob,” tegur Halilintar yang kemudian dia mendengus berdeham.

“Tapi aku takjub kalian punya markas rahasia seperti ini!”

Kak Taufan merangkulku dalam dekapannya. “Ini semua desain dariku. Kau suka?”

Wow. Aku baru tahu ternyata kak Taufan berbakat dalam seni.

“Di sini memang di desain oleh adik pertamaku. Wadah tempat kami menyatukan semua bakat juga penyalur hobi. Oh aku mencoba mengambil desain tangan Taufan, dan kemarin aku berhasil membuat satu robot pembersih halaman depan agar apartemen kita tidak perlu tukang bersih-bersih,” kak Gempa memperkenalkan robot berbentuk bola sepak bernuansa perak. Tampak lubang-lubang yang menjadi landasan sekrup masuk mengaitkan kedua sisi besi berlainan tempat. “Aku memberinya nama, _Taufan’s cleaner._ ”

“Mpppffttt—“

Kak Halilintar bersusah payah menahan wajah noraknya dimana kinni kedua sisi pipinya membengkak. Perutnya ia pegangi dengan kedua lengannya.

“AHAHAHAHAHA—GEMPA, KAU SERIUS?!” tidak tahan lagi, dia tertawa keras memegangi perutnya.

“Eh memang ada masalah apa, Halilintar?” tanya kak Gempa heran.

“AHAHA—AKU SEPERTINYA PERLU MEMBERI TOPI MIRING BIAR MIRIP DUPLIKATNYA—TAPI AKU SUDAH KETAWA AHAHAHA!” Halilintar begitu napsu mengejek kakak keduanya. Dia mencoba mengstabilkan suaranya kembali, menampakkan tampilan kerennya seperti biasa. “Hei siapa yang menyapu apartemen kalian? Dan saat itu aku akan menjawab, _TAUFAN’S CLEANER_!”

Lemparan cakram entah-dari-mana-didapatnya ditujukan pada jidat nonong kak Halilintar. Terlihat jauh kak Taufan dengan wajah suram membuat aku dan kak Gempa bergidik.

“O—oke, kau akan terbiasa oleh keonaran antara kedua adikku itu,” kak Gempa ikut tergagap dengan aksi kak Taufan yang emosian.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Satu bulan aku sudah terbiasa dan tahu sedikit ‘tentang’ kalian, jadi tanpa dirujuk pun aku sudah mengerti.

“ _Have free to visiting here everytime. We always welcomed you._ Oh ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah main _game online_?”

Aku menggeleng. “T—tidak—“

“Aku yakin kau akan suka dengan penemuanku,” kak Gempa menarik tanganku, namun seseorang seperti mencegah kak Gempa mengeretku.

Pemuda bertopi miring itu memutus genggaman kak Gepa dari lenganku. “Aku hanya mau bilang, kalau sekarang _software_ kita di- _hack_ seseorang. Pernah dengar analisisku bukan?” kak Taufan memberi senyumnya padaku, lalu berbalik menatap kakak sulungnya itu serius. Kak Gempa membuka kedua matanya lebar.

“Eh—tapi kita belum mencoba bukan?” tanya kak Gempa.

“Ini masalah serius. Virus dari orang itu susah untuk dipecahkan.”

“Eh memang ada apa?”

Kak Gempa menatapku dengan wajah sedih. “Sejak awal kedatanganmu menuju apartemen kami, saat kami mencoba mengecek program ada satu data yang kami tidak tahu apa isinya. Dia merambat menguasai isi _software_ kami.”

Selesai mengakui, laki-laki bertopi terbalik itu berjalan pada suatu meja kerja terdekat. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak disana, dan dia pun menyodorkan suatu jam bernuansa hitam padaku. Aku tidak berani meraihnya, jadi hanya kubiarkan dia menggelantung di kedua jari kak Gempa  yang menjepitnya.

“Jam teleportasi, yang sudah kubuat sedemikian rupa agar kita bisa menambah kelajuan regenerasi pemikiran dan daya lincah tubuh.”

“Regenerasi?” tanyaku.

“C _heat_ agar kehidupan dunia berjalan sukses tanpa ada yang bisa menyaingi,” kak Halilintar mengelus jidatnya dan sempatnya dia membalas . “Rahasia kepopuleran dan kesuksesan bakat kami, yang membuat kami terkenal.”

“T—tidak apa-apa kah memberitahu Yaya—“

Kak Halilintar memotong ucapan kak Taufan. “Dia sudah kita anggap keluarga. Kenapa harus merahasiakan rahasia kita?”

“Tapi alat ini diketahui seseorang. Kuharap dia tidak memberitahu publik, karena kalau semua orang ingin memilikinya keseimbangan waktu akan terganggu,” sambung kak Gempa mengalihkan topik.

“Penyebab kegilaan adalah faktor utama jika digunakan berlebihan tanpa batas kesabaran, makanya kami tidak mau mempublikasinya pada dunia,” lanjut kak Taufan. “Tidak hanya penjara bahkan kematian resiko kami sang penemu, tapi penyesalan karena menjadi biang kerok masyarakat mendominasi dunia dengan kegilaan.”

“Itu mengerikan.”

Kak Taufan tersenyum sebentar. “Kami tahu. Tapi kami bisa menggunakan alat ini sewajarnya. Juga orang itu.”

Aku megerjapkan mataku.

“Kami percaya dengan kau karena aku melihat kau tipikal orang yang tidak suka hal praktis. Tapi jika kau ingin coba, kami persilakan,” lagi-lagi kak Gempa menyodorkan benda dari tangannya itu padaku.

Aku bergumam mengiyakan. Saat kak Gempa sudah benar-benar menyerahkan jam di tangannya itu, aku mau tidak mau pun menerimanya. Awalnya aku sedikit takut apa jangan-jangan kakakku ini hanya main-main saja?

“Gunakan di pergelangan tanganmu, dan kau akan ada di dunia baru yang kami sebut dengan fantasi.”

Ucapan dari kak Gempa membuatku yakin untuk memakaikan dia pada tanganku. Aku mengenakannya, dan kak Taufan menginstruksikan aku agar menekan tombol di sisi kanan layar jam bundar yang kukenakan dan jika ingin kembali hanya melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketika tombolnya aku tekan, aku seakan merasa kepala dan tubuhku terasa ringan. Sekelilingku kulihat menggelap.

_‘Di ... mana ... ini?’_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Ah kutemukan kau!”_

_“S_ —siapa?”

.

.

.

.

.

 “Coba lihat, ada tuan putri yang terluka~”

Aku mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah sodoran tangan dari atas menuju ke arahku. Aku mengulurkan tangan kanannya reflek seperti kebiasaan putri kerajaan pada umumnya. Ketika aku diangkat, aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bertatap muka dengan orang yang menolongku.

Paras pangeran rupawan dengan kacamata bertengger dari batang hidungnya. Jernihnya kedua mata pria itu tetap memancarkan pesonanya walau bingkai kacamatanya tampak memburamkan apa yang ia halangi. Senyum pangeran yang indah.

Jantung sang putri bergerumuh cepat ketika menangkap karisma dari sosok tersebut. Mungkin itu yang bisa digambarkan akan keberadaanku sekarang.

“K—kau ... siapa?”

Laki-laki itu mencium punggung tanganku. “ _Guardian_ mu sejak kecil. _Irraishimasen, hime-sama._ ”

Kedua sayap hitamnya tampak berkibar, menjatuhkan bulu-bulunya kepada tubuhku.

Tunggu ... sayap?

“D—DIMANA INI?” tanyaku panik. Aku ingat saat itu aku memakai jam di tangan kananku. Bersyukurlah masih ada di tempatnya. Tapi ketika aku menengoki wajahku dari biasan kaca pada jam tangan tersebut ...

Aku bersayap putih dengan jubah merah muda juga putih berbulu. Penampilanku mirip dengan penyihir pada zaman Mesir kuno. Kutatap lagi laki-laki yang kini menatapku aneh. Memakai kalung salib dengan jubah biru dan celana levis biru.

“Saya menunggu tuan putri sejak lama. Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu tuan putri bukan di istana sana, tapi wilayah musuh,” kata laki-laki itu. Tunggu, aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang terjadi—

_“Virus found it.”_

Pemuda di depanku ini melepas tangannya dariku angsung. Ia mendongak diikuti denganku yang berbalik menatap siapa yang berseru barusan.

Pemuda bertopeng kepala anjing hitam menodongkan tongkat dengan inti berlian mengambang.

 _‘Anubis.’_ Batinku. Kenapa anjing dari mesir dengan tubuh manusia berotot itu bisa ada?

“Maaf saya harus kembali pada duniaku. Semoga tuan putri bisa menjaga kesehatan tuan. _Sayonara, hime-sama._ ”

Ketika sang Anubis ingin menyerang dengan mengibaskan tongkatnya, angin deras menutupi tubuh laki-laki di depanku. Ketika aku sudah membuka mataku sehabis menghalangi debu masuk ke mata, laki-laki itu sudah lenyap.

“Tekan tombol merah dari jam-mu, _hime-sama_ ,” ujar sang Anubis. Suaranya yang berat tidak dapat kukenali siapa pemilik pita suara tersebut.

Aku segera menekan tombolnya langsung secara gamblang. Entah, ada rasa percaya dari makhluk itu seakan dia memang berada dipihakku.

Lagi-lagi kurasakan tubuhku mengambang, dan kini aku kembali ke duniaku. Ketiga kakakku sudah beda posisi dari awal aku meninggalkan mereka.

“Bagaimana rasanya, Yaya?” tanya kak Halilintar yang saat ini berdiri agak dekat dariku dibanding kedua kakaknya yang lain.

“Aku terhuyung-huyung dan mendapati diriku ... bersayap.”

“Yang lain?”

“Aku bertemu orang asing yang tiba-tiba agresif dan ... seekor Anubis.”

Kak Hallilintar melirik kedua saudara kembarnya yang mendekati kami. “Anubis itu temanmu, tenang saja.  Kalian sama-sama berdandan dari negara yang sama, bukan?”

Aku mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

“Eh aku mau buat keripik kentang buat cemilan malam nanti. Kalian mau ikut?” ajak kak Gempa.

“Nonton di kamar Gempa lagi cihuy!” kak Taufan bersorak gembira.

“Eee—tapi aku bakal bikin menu nonton hari ini film horor.”

“Biasanya yang takut gituan kan Halilintar. Aku mah biasa aja, woles.”

“Aku tidak takut hantu, sial.”

“Aih yang saat kecil sampe nangis minta ambilin bantal gede sama ibu siapa ya? Duh lupa ingatan secara sengaja deh.”

“TAUFAAAAANNNN!”

“J—jangan rusuh, oke?” kak Gempa mendamaikan kedua adiknya yang kini terlibat kekerasan dalam markas keluarga. “Yaya, aku mau kau lihat dulu di luar apakah ada orang atau tidak. Mau kan?”

“Kenapa tidak sama-sama saja?” tanyaku.

“Biasanya memang begini, salah satu dari anggota markas harus menengok keadaan luar agar tidak ada yang curiga,” lanjut kak Taufan memberi alasan.

“O—oke, aku bakal keluar,” aku pun berjalan menuju lift yang sebelumnya kami gunakan untuk mampir ke markas ini. Pintunya yang masih menganga menandakan tidak ada yang memakainya saat ini. Aku pun masuk ke dalamnya dan pintu tertutup otomatis menuju ke atas.

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

“Aku dapat laporan. Yaya, memang target orang yang meng- _hack software_ menuju dunia fantasi buatan kita. Saat aku mau saja meringkus orang tersebut, dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan memanipulasi waktu. Tadi dia menggunakan _wrap_ untuk memindah lokasi tubuh. Sial.”

“Virus yang punya ciri-ciri fisik memiliki sayap persis dengan Yaya dunia fantasi. Dia punya harapan yang sama dengan Yaya yang menjadikan mereka punya hal yang sama.”

“Tidak heran Yaya datang dia juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kesimpulannya, kedatangan Yaya memang ditunggu-tunggu sang virus.”

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

Sepulang dari markas, kami berempat masuk ke dalam apartemen dimana kak Taufan langsung main lempar tas di sembarang tempat. Aku mengomeli kakak keduaku itu ketika mendapati kakakku malah malas-malasan dalam rumah.

“Ayolah, biasanya aku kan selalu begini,” kata kak Taufan yang kini tiduran enak di atas sofa.

“Kak! Coba sopan sedikit untuk menjaga kebersihan rumah!” bentakku.

“Sudahah Yaya, kita kan punya pembantu,” kak Halilintar menepuk pundakku dengan senyum penuh arti. Dia berbisik padaku kemudian. _“Taufan’s Cleaner MP-100001.”_

“HEH ITU TIDAK BERNOMOR YA!”

Satu lemparan tas ransel berisi lima buku paket berukuran tebal dilancarkan pada wajah kak Halilintar sampai korban pelemparan terbengkalai pada lantai. Aku terkekeh kecil menanggapi.

“Yaya bisa bantu aku mengupas kulit kentang?” tanya kak Gempa yang sudah berada di bibir pintu dapur.

“Eh bisa kok kak!” aku mempercepat langkahku masuk ke kamarku. “Setelah aku ganti baju dulu.”

.

.

Jam tujuh malam, kami berempat duduk di depan televise ruang tamu dengan masing-masing memakai pakaian piyama. Kak Taufan sudah membawa boneka dari kamarnya, kak Halilintar membawa bantal bersama dengan kak Gempa. Sedangkan aku, membawa guling dan selimut.

“Kenapa bawa selimut? Takut film horor ya?” tebak kak Gempa.

“Hawa hari ini dingin sekali. Karena itu aku memilih membawa selimut, ehehe,” aku tertawa cengegesan.

“Padahal sudah pakai jilbab, masih juga kedinginan?” kak Taufan berdecak cicak.

“Dinginnya ke perut, bukan ke kepala,” gerutuku.

Kak Halilintar kini selesai memasang kabel-kabel untuk menghubungkan laptop miliknya ada televisi layar _flat_ di depan kami. Dia memasukkan disc berisi film horor yang dimiliki negeri sakura ini, lalu dia segera memperbesar parameter suara televisi dengan menyambungkan kabel _speaker_.

“KYAAAAA!”

Aku meregap gulingku. Suara melengking ketakutan gadis di dalam acara itu begitu nyata kudengar. Gadis yang membintangi film tersebut ketakutan ketika ada gadis berambut panjang menutupi wajahnya berjalan ngesot menuju arahnya.

Kurasakan kepalaku diusap-usap oleh sesuatu yanag besar. Bantal putih yang digeret kak Halilintar dia usahakan agar diletakkan seimbang pada kepalaku.

“Apaan sih kurang kerjaan,” aku memicingkan mataku waspada dengan kaum adam di sebelahku.

“Jangan takut, ada kami bertiga disini.”

“Alesan, bilang aja karena takut sama filmnya terus nyari pandangan lain,” sambung kak Taufan yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan kami barusan. “Dan kebetulan Yaya takut jadi kau pura-pura nenagin dia. Cih, adikku _tsundere_ banget.”

Kak Taufan itu ... orangnya memang blak-blakkan.

Kak Gempa dan aku mendesah karena lagi-lagi melihat pertarungan gulat antar kakak adik.

Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan, siapa pria yang barusan memanggilku _hime-sama_ itu? Tapi lebih baik aku berpikir ke depan saja bagaimana caranya lulus SMA di Jepang ini.

“Stt, kak Gempa, jamnya,” bisikku pada laki-laki bertopi terbalik yang masih berkonsentrasi menonton acara televisi di depannya. Dia pun melengok padaku setelah adegan yang sempat membuatnya tegang terlewati.

“Oh itu, kau pakai saja. Lumayan loh itu berguna seandainya kau mau pulang cepat atau menghindari pencuri. Kami juga sudah punya bagian,” kak Gempa menunjuk lengannya yang juga terselimuti sang jam tangan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

 

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 

A/N: Dulu pernah saya publish di fanfiction.net dengan akun lain, hanya dihapus karena suatu kendala. Disini saya akan berusaha untuk menamatkan ceritanya.


End file.
